OMAIGA
by Moreorlez
Summary: Brittany se entera que Quinntana paso ¿necesito decir más? Brittana one-shot.


**Otra vez con un fic corto de Brittana, espero lo disfruten y comenten.**

* * *

Brittany entra al vestidor de chicas después de recibir algunas instrucciones de Sue. Sus compañeras porristas están ya dentro cambiándose y hablando animadamente.

Ella abre su casillero y saca lo que necesitara para su ducha.

"¿Y tú crees que lo hará de nuevo? Una de las chicas le pregunta a Kitty.

"No lo sé, pero ya sabes lo que dicen: la tercera es la vencida" Kitty responde, y ella con todas las porristas involucradas en la conversación ríen a carcajadas.

Cuando las risas se calman, una de las chicas mira en dirección a Brittany.

"Hey Pierce"

"¿Si?" Brittany voltea verla.

"¿Cómo es… ya sabes, acostarse con una mujer y eso?"

Ante esto, todas ellas observan a Brittany expectantes.

"Um" Brittany inclina su cabeza a un lado con rostro de concentración. "Es como… suave, rico y mojado. Muy, muy mojado" Ella asiente con la cabeza con entusiasmo, como si hubiera dado la explicación más gráfica del mundo.

Un coral "oooh" retumba en la habitación.

Después de unos segundos donde cada porrista pareció perderse en sus propios pensamientos, Kitty anuncia.

"Bueno, ya sé que la biblia dice que es un pecado pero no me importa. Si mi reina Quinn lo hizo, debe ser por una buena razón. Además, ser lesbiana por una vez no le hace daño a nadie ¿no?"

"O dos veces" agrega una de sus compañeras.

Todas estallan es carcajadas nuevamente. Bueno, todas menos Brittany, quien solo las observa confundida.

Mientras algunas chicas se alistan para irse, Brittany toma a Kitty del brazo.

"Kitty, espera"

La muchacha se detiene y mira la mano de Brittany en su brazo de una manera amenazante.

Brittany ignora completamente la mirada y continua "¿de que estabas hablando? ¿Acaso Quinn se acostó con alguna chica?"

Kitty gira los ojos y saca su brazo de la mano de Brittany "¿No te enteraste? Quinn y Santana lo hicieron después de esa burla de boda" Mientras observa la expresión de sorpresa en Brittany agrega con una sonrisa malévola "¿Qué Santana no te lo conto? Pensé que eran amiguitas ahora"

Brittany permanece en silencio.

"Al parecer, la mejor manera de olvidar a una rubia es meterse debajo de otra… o encima" Y aun con su sonrisa burlona en la cara; Kitty se retira del lugar.

Brittany se queda petrificada en su lugar, aun sin procesar por completo lo que acaba de oír.

Poco a poco todo lo que dijo Kitty comienza a penetrar en su cabeza; y mientras sucede una mezcla de sentimientos ajenos a ella empiezan a surgir en su cuerpo.

Brittany mira su celular y tiene una urgencia inmediata de marcar un número muy familiar para ella, pero se abstiene; en vez de eso cierra su casillero, toma su bolso deportivo y sale del vestidor con prisa olvidándose completamente de la ducha que se suponía debía tomar.

Aparentemente, la ducha no es lo único que se le olvidó, pues tan pronto como cruza la puerta, se encuentra con su rubio novio, quien la ha estado esperando, a pedido de ella misma.

"Hola amor" Sam besa los labios de Brittany. "¿nos vamos?"

"oh, um…"

Él la mira con preocupación "¿estás bien? Tu cara esta toda roja"

"Si yo…" Brittany se enfoca en decir algo "Me tengo que ir a mi casa… ahora mismo"

"OK, entonces vamos y…"

"¡No puedes venir!" Brittany casi grita.

"¿qué? ¿Por qué?" Sam pregunta algo herido.

"Yo, es que…" Ella no quiere tener que mentirle "Tengo que hacer una investigación"

Genial, no es una mentira.

"Bueno en ese caso, ¿te puedo ayudar?"

"No puedes porque…" otra vez el inconveniente "porque…"

Él la mira expectante.

Pronto, una idea aparece.

"Es un asunto de chicas, tú… tú te sentirás muy incómodo con esas cosas"

Perfecto, y tampoco es una mentira.

Sam parece estarlo pensando; Brittany solo ruega que se trague la historia.

"OK entonces; ve y has tu investigación" Sam le sonríe.

Brittany exhala aliviada y fuerza una sonrisa en su rostro "ok, te veo luego" se inclina para apenas darle un rose de labios y desaparece antes que él pueda siquiera responderle.

La primera cosa que Brittany hace al entrar a su habitación es abrir su laptop y verificar facebook. Ella ha estado tan ocupada filmando y editando la nueva temporada de 'Fondue for two' que dejo descuidada su red social.

Noticias.

Sus ojos inmediatamente buscan alguno de los dos nombres que la tienen volviéndose loca. Y ahí está, al menos uno de ellos: Quinn Fabray. Gente ha estado comentando sobre algunas fotos que posteo, pero nada relacionado a lo que Brittany está buscando. Ella presiona el nombre de Quinn para acceder a su perfil. Su actividad reciente incluye comentarios en perfiles de sus amigas, tags y varios me gusta; pero nada que indique que haya pasado algo entre ella y Santana.

_O tal vez no quiere discutirlo en público. _

Brittany menea la cabeza en un intento de borrar malos pensamientos. Quiere ser positiva, mantener la fe. Pero por supuesto, ella no puede evitarlo.

_Pero entonces ¿por qué Kitty inventaría algo así? ¿Y cómo es que lo sabe? Tal vez solo quería impresionar a las chicas, tal vez…_

Casi en el proceso de convencerse que nada sucedió entre ellas, Brittany desplaza el mouse más abajo y sus ojos captan un post anterior de Quinn, uno que desearía nunca haber visto.

_Quinn Fabray compartió un enlace.  
Sentí ganas de oír esta canción… _

El enlace lleva al video de Katy Perry 'I kissed a girl'

Brittany siente una repentina presión en su pecho; su corazón comienza a latir muy rápido, ella piensa que no podría sentirse peor de lo que se siente ahora. Lamentablemente eso solo es una fantasía ya que tan pronto como presiona 'mostrar comentarios' algo dentro de ella muere.

_Santana Lopez  
¡Qué coincidencia! Y yo sentí ganas de oír esto… _

'I didn't just kiss her' (No solo la bese) de Jen Foster es el enlace que acompaña el comentario de Santana.

La cara de Brittany está ardiendo en este momento, ella está sudando frio; y la mini conversación que se da después de la respuesta de Santana, lo hace aun peor.

Ella no puede soportarlo más. Se para y se toma el estómago, que en este momento está revuelto. Siente nauseas, su cabeza parece que va estallar; pero más que todo se siente traicionada.

Brittany camina en círculos en su habitación, deseando que estas horribles sensaciones se vayan. No es, hasta que saca del bolso su celular, que se da cuenta que está temblando. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan enojada que de hecho temblara de rabia. Esto está mal, ella piensa no debería estarse sintiendo así.

_No estamos juntas, ella no me hizo nada. _

Ella intenta en vano convencerse a sí misma, pero la palabra 'traición' se repite una y otra vez como un mantra en su cabeza.

Sin siquiera pensarlo ella está llamando a alguien. Timbra una, dos veces…

"¿Alo?" Quinn contesta sin mirar la identidad del contacto.

"¿Por qué?" Brittany va directo al grano. No tiene tiempo para formalidades, ella solo quiere respuestas.

"¿qué?" Quinn está genuinamente confundida, ella mira la pantalla del teléfono "Britt?"

Brittany inhala con frustración "¿por qué lo hiciste?"

Le toma a Quinn apenas unos segundos captar lo que Brittany está tratando de decir. Ella exhala largo y profundo.

Brittany presiente algo en ese gesto; ¿es acaso culpa? ¿Vergüenza tal vez? Pero tan pronto como aparece también desaparece, abriendo paso a la 'perra a cargo' que siempre ha sido Quinn.

"No creo que mi vida sexual sea de tu incumbencia Brittany"

La mandíbula de Brittany se tensa ante la confirmación que si paso algo entre Santana y Quinn. No es que haya tenido dudas antes de la llamada, pero oírlo de la misma fuente es algo totalmente diferente; algo horrible que duele.

Brittany quiere gritarle a Quinn; pero no lo hace, en vez de eso se enfoca en obtener explicaciones.

"Lo sé, pero Santana si lo es"

Quinn se ríe "¿En serio? Qué raro, porque si mal no recuerdo, ustedes ya no están juntas.

"Ella es mi mejor amiga"

"También la mía"

"¡Exacto, ella es tu amiga Quinn!" Brittany se desespera "Se suponía que estuvieras ahí como su amiga, no que te acostaras con ella"

Esta vez Quinn hace un sonido de burla "mira quién habla de amigos que se supone que deben estar ahí y no acostarse ¿Qué Sam y tú no solían ser solo amigos?"

Brittany traga el repentino nudo en su garganta, pero no dice nada.

Ante la falta de respuesta, Quinn continúa.

"Y mira a donde los llevo, ¡ahora son una feliz pareja!" el sarcasmo en su tono de voz es evidente.

"Eso no tiene nada que ver con Santana"

"¿Nada que ver con Santana?" Ahora Quinn es la que se desespera "¡tiene todo que ver con Santana! ¿Eres estúpida?"

Brittany emite un sonido de shock, ella odia que la llamen así, y Quinn lo sabe. Pero no tiene tiempo de decir nada; Quinn habla nuevamente.

"Si Brittany, porque tendrías que ser muy estúpida para no darte cuenta cuanto estabas hiriendo a Santana; ¿en serio pensante que ella estaría feliz mirándote restregar tu relación heterosexual en su cara? ¿Acaso esperabas que no sintiera nada viendo cómo se manoseaban en la pista de baile? Quinn exhala en frustración "¡Ella estaba destrozada Brittany! Y a diferencia de ti, yo estuve ahí para ella. Santana necesitaba a alguien que la escuche, que la distraiga; y por un momento si llego a olvidarse de ti. Y no, no me voy a disculpar por lo que paso porque como te dije antes, no es asunto tuyo".

Por más que duela oír todo eso, Brittany sabe que Quinn tiene razón. Pero eso no detiene el hecho que se sienta traicionada.

"¿Pero tenías que distraerla así?" Brittany pregunta ya más calmada.

Quinn suspira pero no responde. De pronto algo parece cruzar su mente. "A menos… que lo hayas hecho a propósito"

"¿Qué?"

"¡Oh Dios mío, lo hiciste apropósito! Hiciste todo ese show con él en la boda porque querías que Santana te viera"

"Yo… "

Atrapada.

"Wow, estoy impresionada" La sonrisa de Quinn es obvia incluso a través del teléfono "no sabía que podías ser tan perra"

"¡no es así Quinn, ella me dejo, ella sabía cuánto la quería pero aun así me dejo!" Brittany finalmente explota "Ella se asustó… otra vez. Sé que en parte es mi culpa por extrañarla tanto, pero yo sé que lo hubiéramos logrado Quinn, estoy segura de eso" ella suspira "Es solo que yo estaba... estoy enojada con ella y… y quise castigarla… o algo así"

Y ahí esta, todo lo que había estado torturándola desde que Santana termino con ella. Realmente necesitaba decirlo en voz alta. Normalmente se lo hubiera contado a Santana pero por obvias razones eso no era posible. Tampoco se lo podía contar a Sam así que estuvo callándolo todo este tiempo. Brittany admite que ahora que ya lo dejo salir, se siente mucho mejor. Solo le molesta un poco que la que haya oído su descargo fuera Quinn -especialmente bajo estas circunstancias – pero después de todo, Quinn también es amiga suya ¿no?

"Ya veo" Es todo lo que Quinn comenta.

Brittany, sintiéndose mas confiada sigue hablando "Y bueno, ya que no podíamos estar juntas pensé que era buena idea empujarla un poco para que se fuera y realizara sus sueños; que salga adelante; ya sabes, algo así"

"Si pero aun así, aquí estas; celosa de la mujer con la que tu ex tuvo sexo – sexo sin importancia" Quinn enfatiza la última frase, intentando sutilmente calmar a Brittany sin necesariamente darle ningún tipo de explicación.

Brittany resopla irritada, pateando el aire.

"Mira Britt, yo creo que necesitas madurar un poco y decidir qué quieres hacer con tu vida, donde quieres ir… y con quien. Si quieres estar con Sam o estar sola, genial; pero no juegues con Santana. Y si decides que la quieres a ella entonces pelea por su amor, se la valiente aquí; porque a veces Santana necesita que sean valientes por ella.

"Lo se"

Silencio.

Quinn finalmente concluye "Lo que sea que decidas, solo mantente firme en eso ¿ok? Adios Britt"

"Adios"

Después de terminar la llamada, Brittany cierra los ojos y sostiene el celular contra su pecho. La rabia y frustración de hace unos minutos ya han desaparecido. Ahora todo lo que siente son unas intensas ganas de llorar. Quiere hablar con Santana desesperadamente, pero sabe que este no es el momento adecuado.

Brittany honestamente entendió que ella no tiene ningún derecho a estar enojada o pedirle explicaciones a Santana o siquiera criticar su elección de amantes. Ellas podrían tal vez hablarlo en un futuro, como amigas. Aun es doloroso sí, pero ella no dejara que eso afecte de ninguna manera su amistad con Santana; no la perderá, no puede perderla; eso es lo único de lo que esta cien por ciento segura.

Asi que en vez de hacer llamadas de 'ex novia celosa', decide expresar de la manera mas simple lo que esta sintiendo en ese momento.

ItsBrittanyBitch: desearía que estés aquí, te extraño

La respuesta es inmediata.

Snixx: yo también te extraño :'(

Brittany escribe algo, pero duda en presionar el botón enviar. Casi de inmediato llega a la conclusión que lo que está apunto de enviar, no es nada más que la verdad y la verdad nunca podrá ser silenciada…

ItsBrittanyBitch: Te quiero

… Porque podrías estar evitando que la verdad regrese a ti.

Snixx: Yo a ti, por siempre ;)


End file.
